Paperthin:Renesmee & Jacob
by JessMichelle
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob were made for each other, and Renesmee has come to terms with her life as a half breed. But will old enemies be back? Will Renesmee get hurt? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: ENDLESS SUMMER**

*RINGGGGGGGGGG*

_Finally_, I thought to myself as I walked silently to student parking lot to meet my Jacob. It was the last day of my Senior Year, and might I add, my _only_year of Public school. It was bittersweet for me, I didn't want it to end do fast, but I've been waiting for an endless summer with my Jacob. Every night, as he would drop me off at home, I would stare at his perfect face, and imagine.

_When summer finally arrives, this boy will be mine...Forever._

As I reached the car, I opened the door with force, due to my existing excitement.

"Hey Ness. How was your last day?" Jacob asked with a bright grin on his face.

"Well, let me just say this, I missed you way to much, and I've been rushing through my entire day just for this part." I said.

Jacob kissed me hard on the lips and my heart was going one hundred miles per hour. This was one regular thing that occured everytime he did it, and it never got old.

"I hope that made it worth the wait." Jacob said.

"I'm just way too impatient waiting, Jake. And you know me...I'm not the impatient type." I say reassuringly.

Jacob rested his big, warm hand on my upper thigh, and I placed mine on top and squeezed his fingers. When we pulled up at my house in the middle of the forest, I got out, and grabbed Jake's hand, leading him behind me. My dad already had the door open before we even got there.

"Hey, Dad, Mom, how was your day?" I asked curiously.  
"Same as always, quiet and overstimulated. You know how it is." My dad replied.

I walked to the fridge and took out two bottles of water, I handed one over to Jacob, and I kept one for myself.

"I'm gonna go change for the bonfire tonight. As Tempting and easy as it may be, You can't peek. I know you want to, but we have plenty of time for that kind of play." I let out a giggle.

This topic wasn't even awkward for us anymore. We'd been through it all, inside and out.

"Understood." He said and kissed my forehead.

I walked to my room and changed out of my short purple dress and black tights, into my favorite gray skinny jeans and black sweater with a yellow scarf around my neck, and I switched my red flats for my black high top chucks. I re-applied some brown eyeliner and lip gloss, and I was ready for a fun night with the pack. I headed out, but I had an un-easy feeling. Something bad is set to happen. I just know it. But for the moment, I tried to think of something else, to avoid the questioning of my father and the worries of Jake.

"That was fast." Jacob said.

"Aren't I always?" I asked knowingly.

Jacob just laughed and grabbed my hand. I followed after him. I walked to the couch where my mom and dad were sitting, to say goodbye.

"Be sure to be home by curfew Nessie." My dad had said.  
"Don't worry Edward, she'll be home earlier than curfew." Jacob said smugly.

Jake always had that attitude with my Dad, Like some kind of competition. I never knew why, they had to reason to be competitive for me.

"Bye Mom." I waved.  
"Wait...Nessie..." Mom stood up, taking my free hand.  
"Don't do anything you'll regret." She whispered super lightly in my right ear, only our super sensitive Vampire hearing could actually hear something that quiet.

I just gave her a weird glare and got into the front seat. Once again, I had the feeling of dread, like something bad was soon to happen.

But what?

_Should_ I tell Jake?

Should _I_ tell my dad?

Maybe I _should_ stay in...  
But maybe I'm just_ paranoid_...

**Okay everyone, I really hope you all like the story so far. It's my first time writing something like this, so I was very excited to get started. I hope you can review and give some constructive criticism if needed. This story was relatively easy for me to write, since I'm Team Jacob. Ever since BREAKING DAWN ended, I've wanted to know what Renesmee and Jacob's relationship would have been like. Well, this is how I would see it, so I hope everyone enjoys it.**

********

**-Jessica.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: FEAR

As Jacob and I pulled up to the Quiluet Reservation, the wave of panic struck me even harder. I was trying as hard as I could to ignore it, so I didn't ruin it for Jacob. This was a special night for him, all of his friends and family together wasn't something that happened often, what with his life as a warewolf. Jacob lead me over to Embry and his Imprint Miranda, she and I were close, she was one of the only females on the reservation that actually tolorated me. I saw Leah glowering at me from across the fire, which is something she did often. Leah and I weren't exactly friends, see, she beleived that Jacob was meant to be with her. Soon after I was born, she Imprinted him, but he had already imprinted me. Appearantly, it was just my fault for being born. I stumbled around thoughts in my head, trying to censor most of them, but only because that was what I was used to Doing.

Jacob towed me along and he sat on a log, next to sam on his left side and Embry on his right. Billy Black was telling one of those old Quiluet legends, and this was one that suddenly interested me.

"One thing, about the Wolves that isn't a popular story, is the conversion process. Once a female Imprint marries a warewolf, they are able to convert into a descandant. The Descendants are able to produce full blood warewolves. Which means, that the child that is concieved between the two, will be one hundred percent warewolf. The Imprint will no longer be what she used to be, she'll no longer, technically, be human. She will be converted into a part of the Quiluet tribe." This, for some reason interested me. When Jake and I married, and I knew we would soon, I could be converted into a wolf descendant, which meant our children would be pure wolf, and I would no longer be a monster. It sounded like a good plan to me, but I knew Jacob would take some convincing.

But that's when I heard it. A million heartbeats, wach with their own distinctive thump. It was hard for me to ignore, For me, I could hear heartbeats louder than anything. That's when I stood up in the middle of Billy's legend. I peered down onto the beach, and I saw millions upon millions on tiny black dots on the beach. I smelled it...Vampire. Either we weren't the only Vampires in Forks, or they were back. I looked around the campfire, no one was even paying any attention, so I thought I could just take off. & I did. I started running to them, as slowly as I could, which was human speed running. I didn't want to face them, but I couldn't let them hurt Jacob. My Jacob. I kept running untill I skidded to a stop. There I was, staring at almost all of the Volturi guard, dead in their golden eyes. I heard Jacob and the others yelling at me, but I couldn't hear them, not through the screaming silence inside my own head. I had tears streaming down my face, they couldn't be here. Not here. Not Now.

"Renesmee! Ness! what the hell?!" Jacob yelled. He came and put his hands gently on my shoulders to try and come me down. But it didn't work.

"Don't you See them?!" I yelled. No, of course not. Now I was a freak in two ways, half vampire and able to see things that didn't exsist, perfect.

"See what, Ness?" I placed my hand on his cheek and showed him the millions of Volturi that stood before me.

"Oh god." He whispered.

"Come on Ness, we're going home." But I objected.

I jerked my arm free and stood on the edge of the cliff. I was really going to jump, and I don't care what anyone thought of me. I couldn't just stick around and watch the Volturi murder Jacob and the other Wolves and their families. Not when all of this is all my fault.

"Renesmee...No, you know you can't do this." Jacob said through tears. He was actually crying because of me.

"Ness, for me, come on." He was crying harder now. I considered not jumping, but just as I did, my mind was made up for me. My dad and mom showed up, I guess to tell me that Alice had a vision about this. But with the powerful wind that blew out from under them startled me, I fell.

I was holding on for dear life, but the rocks were digging into my hands and my feet were slipping. I heard my mother and Jacob's panic. They were begging me to let go, to take they're hands, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the angry waves that growled beneath me. I wouldn't let Jacob touch me, I wouldn't let my mom or Dad touch me. I heard a growl from behind the crowd, and I saw Leah walk toward me. Her long, wavy black hair was hanging in her eyes. She stopped right before me, and crouched down to eye level.

"Oh, poor poor Nessie. Are you feeling guilty? Because _guilt_ is the only thing that leads to _suicide_." Her voice was sweet and welcoming, despite her harsh words. Leah really was pretty, and I had noticed this.

"Leah you better get the_ Hell _away from her!" Jacob screamed.

"Don't worry Jacob, I know imprinting is something you can't control. _I forgive you_." Leah said looking back at him.

"Well, little Nessie, do you need a hand, or are they_ bleeding _to badly?" She asked. I let out a dry sob, but that seemed to be just what she wanted.

Just then, Leah put her warm hands on top of mine. For a second, I thought she'd save me. But instead, I was wrong. I heard **flesh **tear, and I don't think it was just mine.

All I knew, was that I was falling backwards into the black abyss beneath me. The waves seeming to take Leah's anger toawrd me, Snarling and howling below. It felt like I was falling in slow motion, but a second later, I was frozen, being thrown around under water.

_Before I knew it, everything went Black_.

**So I have no idea how to work anything on this site, so I guess I'm just messing all the chapters up and appearantly they're all under different names. If you wanna start from the preface, you'll just have to go to my profile and pick them out, because I'm clueless and confused. Haha. R&R PLEASE!**

***************************************

**-Jess.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everyone, sorry for the long delay in updates. But I promise I'm not gonna slack of anymore! Okay, so below are the list of songs I listened to while writing this chapter, and I'm gonna make a reccomendation. You don't HAVE to do this, but you should because you really get super emotionally involved in the chapter with Renesmee and Jacob's relationship... So you should listen to 'Eyes On Fire' by Blue Foundation while reading this. It was actually on the Twilight soundtrack and it's a gorgeous song, I'll put a link below this for it if you want to, but I personally think it makes the chapter a lot better. Stephanie Meyer gets all the credit for the characters... I'm just playing with them (:

SONGS I LISTENED TO WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER:  
Hot Mess - Cobra Starship  
Hearing Damage - Thom York  
I Hate Myself for losing you - Kelly Clarkson  
4Ever 2009 - The Veronicas  
Toxic Valentine - All Time Low

Tear It Up - Hollywood Undead  
Murder - Ashlee Simpson

**Eyes On Fire - Blue Foundation**

Walking On Air - Kerli

Waking Up - OneRepublic

SONG:

.com/watch?v=DqyX4KsmAH0  
CLICK IT ^^^^^

Start Reading... Enjoy (:

**CHAPT 3:**

**Safe**

I awoke to loud footsteps and heavy breathing. It confused me as to where this person was because they weren't in the room. I felt my teeth chattering and my body shivering. I was wrapped in several blankets, but I was still freezing. I didn't remember much of what had just happened, but I did remember the pain I had felt as a sharp pain ripped through my hands. I made a face and attempted to sit up, but I felt defeated as my body wouldn't allow me to. I went down with a grunt. Just then, Jacob ran into the room with his hands held out in front of him. I looked at him with pain in my eyes. He looked back with the same pain, but not quite the same. His pain went much deeper than my mangled hands and sore lungs. His pain was internal, mine wasn't. Jacob had been through so much... I was so proud of him. Proud wasn't even the correct word. I remember the night he told me about the relationship he had with my mom. I wasn't mad at Jake... But dissappointed in her. She didn't want him... But I did. I wanted him so much. He knew I did... which is why he stayed.

"Ness! Oh god... Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

His perfect husky voice bringing me back down into reality. I looked over to see tears pooling in his black eyes. They were black because he was angry. He was angry at me for doing this to him. How could I?

"Jacob... I'm sorry." It sounded like hell, but I managed to get it out. The most important thing to say was this.

"Sorry...? About what, Ness? Leah PUSHED you, remember? You have nothing to be sorry for... Nothing at all." His words came out in a big stream of anger/sadness.

"But... It's my fault. All of it. If it wasn't for me being alive, they wouldn't have come for me."

His eyes looked away from mine as a tear slid down his cheek. He cuaght it before he thought I didn't see... But I did. I saw it as I see everything I'm not supposed to. He sat down on the bed, his back to me. I stared at the cieling for about two minutes before I felt a warm hand on my face. He kissed my blue lips, and suddenly, my lips weren't blue anymore. We fell asleep, me in his arms, of course. I caught the last tiny glimpse of his face before my eyes collapsed shut and my dreams took affect...

The next time my eyes opened, I saw sunlight. I saw Jacob beside me, with his right arm dangling off the bed and his left curled over me. I smiled at this because of the safety I felt with his arm around me, because I was so warm... Because I was ALIVE to feel the warmth, to feel his heartbeat on my temple. I tried sitting up carefully, but apparentley everything I do is graceful. I looked down at my hands to see nothing. Not a mark to prove they were split open the night before. That's one amazing thing about being a vampire... Fast healing. Jacob began mumbling weird things that I couldn't understand. I saw his eyes flutter open and he looked at me with that Jacob look,

"How are those hands?" He asked groggily.

"See for yourself..." I walked over and placed them on this chest while he felt for them there. I saw a tired smile and he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"I think my appetite is a bigger monster than I am." I smiled.

We went to the kitchen as I sat in a chair and he got eggs, bacon, and bread out and sat them on the table. We both made breakfast and it was amazing. Nothing better than having a gorgeous werewolf boyfriend who can cook. After we ate, we sat around all afternoon being lazy and watching bad TV. At 1 o' clock, Jacob suggested taking me home for a little while to 'spend time' with my parents.

"No! Jacob, please don't make me go back there. I mean, Have you not met Edward? He hates me!" I exclaimed.

"Ness, he's your Dad! Dad's don't hate their daughters..." Jacob said.

"Please Jake... I love it here with you." I begged.

"Okay, okay. I'll make you a deal... I take you home now. Then I'll come pick you up at, eh, 7 and we can go somewhere speacial... Just you and me." Jacob said.

"Ugh, fine! But it better be amazing!"

We got in the rabbit and drove to my cottage. He got out and opened my door and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I looked up into his still very black eyes,

"You should go hunting or something... Your eyes are like, black. It's kind of freaking me out." I said.

"Okay, Ness. I'll go hunting IF you don't give your parents a hard time."

I exhaled and rolled my eyes.

"Fine."

Jake smiled and kissed my head. I lifted my head up and our lips met passionatly. Our fingers broke and I yelled 'Love you' to hime as he made his way to the car.

"I love you." He said with his hands posed on top of the car's hood and a big cheesy grin on his handsome face.

He made sure I made it inside safetly, and once I did I strode past the television and my parents macking on the couch. I 'ahemed' as I walked by and I heard my dad call for me,

"Renesmee, can we see you a moment?" His voice was always so serious it was retarted.

"And I don't appreciate being called 'retarted' as if I am one of your little high school friends." He said.

"God, I'm sorry okay? Just... What?" I asked.

"How are you feeling, honey?" mom asked.

"Fine, I guess. But I'm going to my room for awhile. I'll leave you two to your old man makout session." I walked away and went towards my room. As I went to close the door, I spotted a royal blue satin dress on the back of the door. It was gorgeous. I took it off the hanger to examine it more closely. I'm not sure who put it there, but I planned on wearing it tonight for our date anyway. Only six hours... My heart fluttered.

**R&R Prettttyplease? (:**


End file.
